The Enchanter's Shop on Diagon Alley
by litindark613
Summary: 'Well, that was sad, wasn't it' thought him, locking the door of his shop and turned the hanging sign into 'closed'. HP!AU. TMR/HP. Characters death. Kidnapping. SLASH.


By: Litindark613

Pairing: TMR/HP

Warning: characters death, kidnapping

Disclaimer:

1\. Harry Potter and all its character are belonged to J.K Rowling

2\. The lyrics below are modification of "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" by Mothy and sung by Megurine Luka (video link: www. youtube watch? v=m8L75guzMn4)

Author's Notes: even though the story was based on "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka", please read the verses from the beginning until the end, because I've made some modification from the original lyrics... enjoy!

In the corner of Diagon Alley

Is a middle aged man who owns an Enchantment Shop

With a charming attitude and a fine skill

He is the talk of the neighbourhood

What was always on his mind was

His lovely person's unfaithful attitude

"Even though he has someone like me,

He never comes home."

But I have to concentrate on my work

I carry my wand in one hand

The yew wand that I bought years ago

The more you used it the better it works

The Alley's the same as always

Such a calm and peaceful life

I saw him today at the main street

Who is that man next to you?

With a black hair suiting him well

You seem friendly with that older man

I couldn't stand that sight

So I turned and left that place

I have to concentrate on my work

I carry my wand in one hand

I wiped the sweat that formed on my head

And enchant the strands of black hair in front of me

The Alley seems to be uneasy today

Looks like there was a murder

I saw him today in front of Gringotts

Who was that man next to him?

He looked depressed today and next to him

That man with wavy hair was comforting him

His grey eyes look enchanting on him

Ah, so that's the type of man you like

But I have to concentrate on my work

I carry my wand in one hand

With a calm indifference

I started to enchant the pair of grey eyes in front of me

The neighbourhood is growing restless

Looks like there was another murder

I saw him today in front of Madam Malkin's shop

Who was that elderly man next to him?

To that man who seemed too old for him

He bought a handsome black robe

What do you think you're doing?

You really are indiscriminate

But I have to concentrate on my work

I carry my wand in one hand

That's strange, were my wand's magic always feel like this?

I work hard again today

I've finally finished my work

If you're not going to come to me

Then I'll come meet you

Black hair, grey eyes, black robe that flows around my ankle

I've become the type of man that you like

How is it? Aren't I handsome?

Today, the neighbourhood is chaotic

Now a young man has been kidnapped

The last living relative

Of the three murdered man

Besides that, he was acting so awful

"Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you" he says

It was like he was talking to a stranger

 _It was like he was talking to a stranger_

But I have to concentrate on my work

I carry my wand in one hand

The yew wand that always faithfully serve me

The more you used it the better it works

Tom Marvolo Riddle stared at the departing woman's form and sighed.

' _Well, that was sad, wasn't it?_ ' thought him, locking the door of his shop and turned the hanging sign into 'closed'. Humming an old lullaby, he opened the door that led to the cellar under his shop that he warded so jealously and would only open to him. Lighting his wand, he navigate around the cellar that contains the majority of his enchanted works toward the concealed trap door within.

With a smile, he opened the trap door and locking it from inside with a swish of his wand before descending the rickety stairs and opened another door that led into a bedroom. His smile widened at the sight of his lover, his wayward lover who finally come home, sitting on his – _their_ —bed with fearful eyes.

"Harry… you wouldn't believe what I've heard from Headmistress McGonagall just a few minutes ago. Apparently, Harry Potter had been kidnapped," he paused, "ah, I'm sorry, you must feel numb sitting like that all day, here, let me help you."

With a deft hand he maneuvered Harry into sleeping position and laid down beside him. Pulling the blanket to cover them, he fold the boy into his arms and stroke his hair softly, "You know Harry Potter, right? Headmaster Dumbledore's sole great-grandnephew and heir. Poor boy, first his father had been murdered, then his godfather, and the next day it's his great-granduncle. Now he is been kidnapped too! What a mess… and just in a week on top of that. Can you believe it?" he looked down at his tearful and distressed lover, "I'm sorry, did I upset you? Never mind that, let's just sleep, alright?"


End file.
